1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for, e.g., driving a motor in an electric vehicle or a hybrid electric vehicle, etc. The large capacity rechargeable battery may include a plurality of rechargeable unit cells. The unit cells may be connected in series.
In the serial connection, a positive electrode terminal of one unit cell and a negative electrode terminal of an adjacent unit cell may be connected to each other by, e.g., a connection member. The positive electrode terminal of the adjacent unit cell and a negative electrode terminal of another adjacent unit cell may be connected through, e.g., another connection member.
The positive electrode terminal and the negative electrode terminal may be made of different materials. A side of the connection member made of one material may be welded to the positive electrode terminal, and another side of the connection member may be welded to the negative electrode terminal of the adjacent unit cell. Accordingly, the respective ends of the connection member may have different welding capacities. That is, one side of the connection member may have a lower welding capacity than the other side.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and does not necessarily constitute prior art or subject matter known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.